The projects in this grant represent activities of a comprehensive arthritis center designed to meet the needs of the target population of over 4 million people in the Northeast Ohio area. Two medical schools, Case Western Reserve University, and the Northeastern Ohio Universities College of Medicine, have coordinated resources, in association with community hospitals affiliated with these academic institutions. Center activities include coordinated programs in education, basic research, and community outreach. Specific Center activities include development of an independent arthritis teaching program at Northeast Ohio Universities College of Medicine, development of educator skills and curriculum activities by the Department of Continuing Medical Education, development of an extensive audiovisual resource library for use by physicians, arthritis health professional personnel, patients and lay people, interaction with the Department of Family Medicine for training of family practitioners in rheumatology, and an Outreach Program to urban underserved clinics for training of rheumatology expertise to physicians and arthritis health professional personnel. This Center, comprised of all the affiliated personnel and institutions, provides a strong foundation for ongoing and projected rheumatology activities.